


Atonement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 32: Atonement.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 32: Atonement. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Atonement

~

“Just talk to him.” 

“I can’t,” Draco whispered. “How can I atone for everything I’ve done?” 

“Just walk over, introduce yourself, and see what happens.” 

“His parents died because of me. Indirectly, yes, but still.” 

“Then apologise. I bet he’ll be fine with that.” 

Draco exhaled. “Will you come with me?” 

“Of course. Although _you’re_ going to have to talk to him, I can’t do that for you, love.” 

“I know.” 

Fingers linked, they approached. “Teddy?” whispered Draco. “I’m your cousin Draco.” 

As Teddy giggled and held out his arms to Draco, Harry squeezed Draco's hand. “See? He loves you.” 

~


End file.
